A Moment of Precious Friends (Rin x Haru)
by Matsuoka Erizabesu
Summary: Warning! This is a Yaoi Story (BoyxBoy). Don't read if you dislike yaoi. I decided to make another Fanfic cause there was a request and I decided to accept the challenge. It's about RinxHaru (Idk who's the seme or the uke, help me decide) Haru got injured and Rin treated him back to health. It's a short story I think...Idk :P
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Haru! Guys!" cried a tall well-built teenage boy with brownish red hair with red eyes who was wearing a black jacket, from the shoulder to the wrist; they were white and printed with black triangles. At the black was printed the boy's name. It read 'Matsuoka Rin' and underneath it he was wearing a black tank top with black pants. He was also carrying a red messenger bag with the word 'shark' printed on it.

"Uh..Wait up Matsuoka-sempai!" said another teenage boy with grey hair with blue eyes and underneath his right eye is a mole. He was wearing the same jacket as his sempai but zipped up.

"Hey Rin-chan!" a boy with wavy blonde hair and dark pink eyes cried and ran towards Rin. He was a blue and white jacket with a yellow shirt underneath.

"Nagisa! Slow down!" another boy said with dark blue hair with purple eyes. He was wearing a red-framed megane. He was also wearing the same attire as the Nagisa.

"Hahaha!" It's fine Rei-chan!" Nagisa said as he waited for the rest of his teammates to catch up.

Behind Nagisa and Rei were an olive green haired boy and a black hair boy, both also wearing the same attires.

"Hey Haru. Today we're racing Rin. Aren't you excited?" said the olive green haired boy.

Haru nodded then blushed a little.

"I thought so," smiled the olive green haired boy.

"Hurry up you guys. What are you two talking about? Makoto? Haru?" said Rin impatiently.

"Hey Rin," smiled Makoto. "Nothing much just that Haru's excited to swim with you."

"Huh? Didn't we swam together last week at our combined practice?" Rin said confused.

"We would definitely beat you just wait till you see my new and improve butterfly technique," said Rei as he adjusted his megane.

"Don't get so cocky Rei. Samezuka's relay team will beat you. They have me in the relay this time." Rin smiled revealing his shark-like teeth. "Hey Haru. Let's have a good race today alright?"

"Y…Yeah," said Haru as he was taken aback with Rin's smile.

"Where's Gou?" Rin asked.

"She's with Ama-chan Rin-chan. They're both waiting for Goro-chan." Nagisa answered.

"Oh. I see. C'mon I will take you to register your names. We're already done it. Our captain did it for us." Rin said as he turned his back on them and lead the way.

In the locker room. Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei and Rin all got into their swimsuits. Rin, Haru, Nagisa and Rei were all wearing jammers except Makoto who was wearing long swimming pants.

Nagisa signalled Makoto and Rei with his eyes. His eyes said "Let's leave Haru-chan and Rin-chan alone for awhile."

Makoto and Rei nodded. "Haru-chan! Rin-chan! Mako-chan, Rei-chan and me need to check up on something so we will meet you both at the pool, okay?" Nagisa said as he shoved Makoto and Rei out the door.

"Tch. What are they up to?" Rin said shaking his head.

"…."

"Hey Haru, I want to tell you something." Rin said as he looked away from Haru's eyes. Suddenly Nitori burst into the room. "Matsuoka-sempai! Captain Mikoshiba is calling for you. He says he wants to speak to you about the relay."

"Tch. Nitori I will kill you later." Rin said as he shot Nitori a killing intend. "Haru, I will see you later, okay?" Rin smiled at Haru before he left.

"Matsuoka-sempai, why didn't you tell Nanase-san about your feeling when you two were alone?" Nitori asked Rin.

"I was about to you idiot when you interrupted!" Rin said as he grabbed Nitori's head.

"Ow! Ow! That hurts sempai! I'm sorry!" Nitori said desperately to Rin.

"Oh Matsuoka, I'm glad Nitori found you. I just want to tell you something. I want you to swim the way you did the last time when you swam the relay with Nanase-san and the others today." Mikoshiba said.

"Got it. I guess I will tell him later but I'm still not done with you yet Ni..To..Ri!" Rin sighed.

"Hai sempai!" said a very scared Nitori.

Back at the locker room. Haru was getting ready to leave when suddenly a group of high schoolers wearing 3 different types of uniform burst in. Some of them were wearing the Samezuka jacket while others were wearing jackets that said Sano high and Shuka high at the back.

"Nanase Haruka isn't it? If it were for you and the Iwatobi swim club. Samezuka Academy, Sano High, Shuka High would still be at the top of the leader board if you stupid swim club wasn't formed said one of the boys who was wearing the Samezuka jacket. His clenched his fist signalling the other to attack Haru.

"Rin-chan! Have you seen Haru-chan? The relay is about to start and Haru-chan has not turned up yet!" Nagisa said anxiously.

"What? I thought he already met up with you guys. I last saw Haru when left the locker room when I got called from my captain." Rin said.

"Then where's Haru? Is he still back at the locker room?" Makoto said.

"I don't think Haruka-sempai would be late for this. Let's split up and look for him. Rin-san you look in the locker room. Makoto-sempai you stay here and see if Haruka-sempai gets here. Nagisa-kun and I will look outside. We have 15 minutes left. Let's go." Rei said.

"HARU-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Nagisa called out.

"HARUKA-SEMPAI! HARUKA-SEMPAI! HARUKA-SEMPAI!" Rei shouted. Everyone outside were staring at Rei and Nagisa wondering why they were shouting.

"Rei-chan any luck? HARU-CHAN!" Nagisa asked.

To Nagisa's dismay,Rei said "No, we have to keep searching. HARUKA-SEMPAI!

Rin ran towards the locker room. He passed by some Samezuka students and other students from different schools. "Oh, Matsuoka-sempai. What are you doing? The relay is about to start soon. Let's head there now," one of the students said.

"I'm looking for my friend. Without him, I can't race my best today." Rin said. "I think he's in the locker room."

"T..The l..locker room? Why do you think he's there Matsuoka-sempai?" another student asked.

"Why? Because I last saw him there that's why. He's my precious friend. I don't know what to do who him. Now get out of my way." Rin said.

"We're afraid we can't do that Matsuoka-sempai!" one of the students said as he proceeded to punched Rin. Rin avoided the attack and landed a kick to the stomach on his attacker. The other students then started to attack Rin but Rin just beat them up without hesitation.

"The next time you try to attack me again, I will send you towards hell got it?" Rin said as he left the beaten up students behind and continue running to the locker room.

The locker room was dark and it seemed deserted. It gave Rin the chills and the feeling that something bad happened to Haru. The feeling got worse as Rin walked inside the locker room searching for light switch. When he found the light switch, Rin stopped dead over his tracks when he saw Nanase Haruka all beaten up, covered in his over blood and unconscious.

**Credit of this storyline goes to mariiarenee_ from Instagram and the rest to anime_free , uhhh_nine, silly_toaster. And whoever I missed out. Credit yourself in the review section I guess. I will leave you at a cliff-hanger. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I was asked for the story to go a bit slower and since this story is going to be a few chapters, I gonna have things to go slower a bit and it's going to be very detail. So if you're expected for them to do it, they're not. Haru is too half-dead to even be the uke to Rin's you know what :P**

The silence was the worst part that Rin had to endure while waiting for Nanase Haruka to wake up. The only sound that broke the horrible silence in Haru's hospital room was the beating of the heart monitor that was connected to Haru. It was the only reassurance for Rin that Haru isn't dead after the beating he got.

It has been three days and nights since Rin found Haru all beaten up and naked lying on the floor of the locker room all bloody and unconscious. The swimming competition was cancelled when the officials found out about Haru. The police have intervened and started to investigate Haru's incident. An ambulance was called and bought in to bring Haru to the hospital to get him treated quickly. The police have informed Haru's parents but unfortunately they were out overseas and couldn't get back so they asked the Makoto's and Rin's parents and the neighbours to look after Haru.

The doctors said that 5 of Haru's ribs were broken, his right leg broken, his left arm twisted and that Haru loss a lot of blood to the point that the doctors have to give Haru 3 pints of blood immediately when he arrived at the hospital. Haru received another pint when he underwent operation to fix up his broken bones. The doctors said that since they had Haru induced in a coma, it was normal that Haru would only wake up after a few days of his operation.

Every now and then a nurse would come and change Haru's IV drip and give him an injection. The injection was a painkiller. They gave Haru painkillers so that when he wakes up, he wouldn't be in pain so much.

At the moment all Rin could only think of was Haru waking up. The bloody site of Haru's lifeless body when he switched on the lights in the locker room was the worst memory that Rin have ever had in his entire life. Seeing that the one he loved was all beaten up like that made him sick.

Rin stared at Haru's sleepy face "_He's so adorable when he's sleeping," _Rin thought as he moved a strand of Haru's hair out the way so he can see Haru's face better. Haru looked peaceful but his face show that he was still in some pain. Rin couldn't help resist kissing Haru on lips while he was sleeping. Rin then held Haru's hand in his own and started giving little pecks on his knuckles. "Haru. Haru. Haru." Rin repeated over and over again.

* * *

"_Haru. Haru. Haru." a voice call out._

"_Where am I? Who is calling me?" Haru wondered as he looked around his surroundings. He was underwater and a familiar voice was calling out for him._

"_Rin?" Haru finally recognising the voice was Rin's voice, the voice of the person he like for all these year. "Why are you calling me? What is this place?" Haru wondered as he tried to swim toward Rin's voice._

_As Haru swam, getting closer to Rin's voice with every stroke, it got harder to swim. It was like it didn't want Haru to get to Rin but Haru kept going._

* * *

Flashback.

Doctor Shiori walked into the waiting room followed by a nurse. She was looking at her clipboard then she looked up and faced Makoto, Nagisa, Rei and Rin. Smiling softly a sweet smile of reassurance to them. "Nanase Haruka? Are you waiting for news for his condition?" she asked them.

"How is Haru?" Makoto asked worried stricken.

"How the hell is Haru? Is he okay? Can we see him?" Rin asked all jumpy and worried.

"He will be fine. We just finish the operation. Nanase-san suffered from 5 broken ribs, a broken right leg, a twisted left arm and severe blood loss but overall he will be fine. We collected a semen sample from him and sent it to the police to process it. The police finished processing all the evidence from him when we bought him in. They said that they can get who did it after they get the results from the lab. You will be able to see him shortly when we bring him out from the ER," the doctor answered.

As the surgeons bought Haru out from the ER, Rin rushed towards them then followered by Makoto, Nagisa and Rei. They all look at Haru, he was sleeping and all covered up in bandages.

"He's still sleeping. You can all see him during visiting hours unless you're his family," the nurse said to them. "You will be able to see him tomorrow at 10am-12am during visiting hours. Or at 5pm-8pm.

"B..But." Makoto stammered.

"Cut the crap. I'm seeing and looking after Haru no matter what." Rin said angrily.

"Sir, please keep your voice them. This is a hospital." Doctor Shiori warned Rin.

Suddenly, Makoto's phone started to ring. Makoto answered it. "Seriously mum? Alright I will tell the doctor." Makoto said as he hung up the phone. "Haru's parents can't come back to see Haru but they requested your family, Rin and mine to look after Haru for them."

"Well if that's the case then you both can see him." Doctor Shiori said. She let them into a room with the number 457 on the door.

In the room, was Haru sleeping. He was connected to the heart monitor. The heart monitor beeped at a steady rhythm. Also connected to Haru was an IV drip. The liquid ever so slightly and slowly dripped down into the tube and into Haru.

"I think Rin-chan should stay and take care of Haru-chan." Nagisa suggested.

"W..What? Why me?" Rin blushed a light pink.

"Because Rin-chan likes Haru-chan right?" Nagisa smirked.

"I agree. Rin-san should stay with Haruka-sempai and look after him." Rei said as he adjusted his megane.

"Yeah Rin should take care of Haru. I will call your school to tell them. We can look after Haru in shifts." Makoto approved of Nagisa's idea.

"F..Fine. I will do it." Rin said.

"Jaaa, we will leave you with Haru-chan then." Nagisa said pushing Rei out the door.

"Then, I will bring Haru's clothes and stuff later, is that okay with your Rin." Makoto asked before leaving.

"Yeah sure." Rin said as he took a sit down on a chair next to Haru's bed.

* * *

Rin's phone started to vibrate. He was sent a message from Nitori. It says, "Matsuoka-sempai, I will be bringing your dinner and your homework to the hospital for you. Oh and Captain Mikoshiba is coming along."

"Tch, I'm not a kid and why does captain wants to see Haru?" Rin said as he started to text back, he texted, "Alright. Do whatever you please."

Rin sighed as he put away his phone. He buried his face in his hands. He knew he was neglecting his studies and he's swimming practices to look after Haru, but he couldn't study, not now…not until Haru gets better besides Rin was leaving Haru all alone in the hospital any time soon.

Rin was too busy wondering why his swimming team captain is coming to the hospital thinking, "Does he want to see Haru or him?" to even noticed that Nanase Haruka has opened his eyes and was staring at Rin curiously.

**Is this considered a cliff hanger? Idk. This chapter ain't that long I know but I am going slower. I spent about 3-4 hours on this chapter. I nearly flipped my laptop cos I was having trouble writing this chapter. I couldn't concentrate because Kuroko no Basuke 2 episode 13 and Magi 2 episode 13 have been released and I'm dying to watch them. Also I was trying to complete Day 4 challenge of Otaku week. It doesn't exactly give me the time to type chapter 2 out. **

**Why am I typing chapter 2 so fast? Because I felt guilty leaving you guys on a cliff hanger like that after I saw the comments about the story being on a cliff hanger. I won't be able to type chapter 3 yet cos school is tomorrow, you probably have to wait until next week or Friday to read chapter 3. I have major exams this year so I can't be on the laptop everyday so I hope you understand. **

**Please review chapter 2. I want to see if I should continue this story because so far there are only 2 reviews and very little views for this fanfic. Ohh yeah in my mind. Rin is sorta like a Tsundere. You know like how he acted in episode 12 when he was telling Haru that he's to be Free and all that stuff. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks a lot for such wonderful reviews. I honestly appreciated them a lot. I love reading them. They always put a smile on my face. I seriously thank you guys for taking your time to read my story and to leave a review for it. So I hope in the future you will leave more reviews. :D**

**I hope you like this chapter. I wanna called it Tongue Tied Fluffly. Lol. Maybe just Tongue Tied XD **

There were nothing but water and more water. It was also very dark. It had been like that for Haru for quite so time now. He couldn't see anything in dark but he felt that he was underwater. Haru knows that he was underwater. The feeling. The trust that he had. He knows that he was underwater.

He got waves of pain from every part of his body every now and then. He wondered why. His heads hurts. His abdomen. His hands. His legs. They are hurt so badly. He could hear a voice. It was calling him. What happen? Why can't he get out? Who's voice is that? Haru wanted to know but every time he tried swimming up he felt his body getting heavier and heavier.

"Haru. Haru. Haru…"

The voice was strangely familiar to Haru. Haru tried figuring it out who's voice was it but every time he tried concentrating on the voice, his head started to ring in pain but still Haru kept on trying to figure out the whose voice was that.

"Haru. Haru. Haru…."

Haru knew the voice belong to someone he know. Some he trusts. Someone he loves. The sound of his name being called over and over again gave him the butteries. Haru just wanted to find out.

He was sick of the darkness and for once in his life, he was sick of being in the water. He was also sick of being alone. Haru had enough and that when he tried to swim harder and harder. The pain was nothing to him anymore, he just wanted to get out of this dark underwater place that he was trap in.

And with that Haru was out. He blinked his eyes, it was hard. In fact it was unbearable for Haru, he quickly shut his eyes but he opened them again. Even with the light glaring at him brightly, he still managed to open his eyes and blink a few times and tried to concentrate. He was in a white painted-wall room with very little furniture. He figured that in was in the hospital. There was a white table, some white chairs and on one of the chairs next to him was a figure that was sitting beside him with his head on down on the bed, he head was facing Haru's legs. He was holding Haru's hand in his right hand and on his left was a dark red hand phone with a shark keychain. The figure was a teenage boy around Haru's age. He had brownish-red hair. He was dressed in a black tank top and he was wearing dark green cargo pants.

Haru recognised that boy was Matsuoka Rin. His childhood friend. His swimming rival and the person he had unrequited love for a very long time. Haru wanted to tell Rin that he was awake but Rin was mumbling something. "Haru. Haru. Haru." Finally Haru realised that the person who was calling out to him was Rin.

Haru tried squeezing Rin's hand but it didn't work. Haru couldn't move. Every time he tried, he was sent a wonderfully ringing sensation of pain. If Haru couldn't move, he tried to talk but all that came out of Haru's mouth was a very horrible cough. It got Rin's attention and Rin shot straight up and looked at Haru. Their eyes met for a second. Rin was in disbelief that after all this time, Haru, the man Rin loved was finally awake and was staring at him. A small little smile formed on Rin's face but it disappeared into one that was shy and very Tsundere-like.

"Haru…." Rin whispered still having the Tsundere-like expression on his face.

Haru tried to talk but he ended up coughing again. Haru looked at the jug of water longing that was placed at the side table next to his bed. Rin quickly took the hint that Haru was thirsty and quickly poured a glass of water for Haru. Haru gulped down on the water gratefully.

Rin continued staring at Haru all Tsundere-like until he opened his mouth and said, "Are alright Haru? I was so worried about you…When I found you…You…were all…" Rin frozed at his sentence. The memories of the time that Rin found Haru all bloody, naked, beaten up and lying on the floor unconscious came flooding back to him in a split second.

"Rin? Are you alright" Haru looked at Rin with wide eyes.

"I…I'm okay. In fact I should be the one saying that to you," Rin said as he came back to reality.

Haru smiled. Rin couldn't resist the urge to hug Haru. Haru just looked so vulnerable and delicate right now but Rin stopped straight in his tracks when he realised that if he were to hug Haru now, Haru would howled or yelped in pain.

It was written all over Rin's face that he wanted to do something affectionate but he just couldn't seeing that Haru is still all injured.

"Rin. What happened to me? I remember 5 guys with different school uniforms came into the locker room. They surrounded me. Before I knew it I was naked, my hand hurt and so was my leg but I was supported up by two hands. I looked back and one of them was wearing a Samezuka jacket. Another boy who was also wearing the same jacket also was licking my nipples. There was also a boy who was wearing a Sano High jacket, he was touching my….you know…and he was touching…..my…a…ass. Another boy, he was wearing the Shuka High jacket, he was kept on japing me on my hips. It hurts so much. The last boy, he was also wearing the Samezuka jacket, he was forcing his tongue inside to….ki..ss me…..

"Cut the crap! How dare they do this to you?!" Rin shouted loudly and angrily as he took a chair. The chair hit the floor with a loud 'bam' noise. A few nurses and Doctor Shiori came rushing in. 2 of the nurses tried to restraint Rin and tried to bring him out of Haru's room while Doctor Shiori and another nurse did a check-up on Haru.

"Rin-chan?" Nagisa said as saw Rin being taken out of Haru's room by the nurses.

"Rin? What happen?" Makoto asked all worried that something bad has happen to Haru. He was carrying a basket. The basket had a small bouquet flowers, a flask and a bento inside.

"Jeez. Rin-san, this is a hospital," Rei said as he facepalmed.

The other patients who were staying on the same floor as Haru came out of their room to see what all the commotion about.

A few minutes later, Doctor Shiori walked out of Haru's room with her nurse. "Matsuoka-kun. Please reframe from doing anything violent in the hospital. It will disturb the patients. Also Nanase-san request to see only you inside his room right now. Please control yourself, this is a hospital. The second you do that, I will personally escort you out," she warned. "Now then, can you all please return to your room please?" Doctor Shiori looked at Makoto, Nagisa and Rei, "As for you three, how about I buy you guys a drink while we let the both of them have their alone time? Sounds good?"

"Sure, Haru and Rin need to be alone for a while," Makoto agreed. "Let's go."

"Hopefully Rin-san will have the confidence to say what he wants to say to Haruka-sempai," Rei sighed.

"Ehh? Rei-chan you knew?" Nagisa said all surprised

"Um..Rin-san told me while we were waiting for you while you were trying to convince Haruka-sempai to stop swimming and rest for a while." Rei said.

"Is that so Rei-chan?"

"Well then, should we go?" Doctor Shiori suggested.

"Hai~" Nagisa said happily. Doctor Shiori then led Makoto, Nagisa and Rei to the cafeteria.

*Sounds of knocking on a door*

"Haru….May I come in?" Rin asked. He was standing at the slightly ajar door.

"Sure."

"Umm….Haru…..Sorry about that just now…. I..I,"

"That's okay Rin."

"Haru…I..I li…like you," Rin said, he couldn't look at Haru in the eye because he blushing bright red.

"Ri…Rin! So you finally said it." Haru smirked.

Rin looked up still blushing and obviously embarrassed and shocked that the boy he confessed to just smirked at him.' Is Haru messing with me?' Rin wondered.

"I'm messing with. That's what you're thinking right?" Haru said quietly. "Well, I'm not. I like you too."

"Is that so huh Haru? I guess you wouldn't if I do this?" Rin said as he leaned in to kiss Haru. Haru complied and didn't resist. Their lips touch each other. After a good 15 seconds only did Haru parted his lips and gasped into the kiss when Rin tongue collided with Haru's. Their tongues rubbed against each other. Haru's mind went blank. Rin was a very good kisser.

"Ha…Ha…," both panted trying to grasp some air. But that didn't last very long as they both kissed again.

Finally Rin managed to pull away from Haru. Rin was turned on and so was Haru but they both knew that they couldn't do cause Haru was still recovering from his injuries.

Suddenly, Mikoshiba burst into the room. "Matsuoka I need to talk to you. Ohh Nanase. You're awake. Well then this makes it easier for me and the cops I guess."

"BASTARD…" Rin said shooting a deadly glare at his captain.

Haru turned his head away and stared at the window, he was still trying to recover from the very steamy kiss he and Rin just shared.

Mikoshiba took out a file and placed it on the table in front of Haru. "Nanase-san I know this is hard for you but can you look at the photos inside the folder. I want you to identify who did this to you. The cops have all of them detained at the moment." The Samezuka captain then opened the file and slipped the 10 photos of difference boys on the table.

Haru flinched at the sight of the photos. The heart monitor started to beat rapidly.

**Okay! So how's the story so far? Good? Bad? Okay? Am I a horrible person to leave you guys at another cliff hanger if you consider this is a cliff hanger…Idk I just love leaving people on them…must be my sadistic nature doing it. I promise the next chapter won't be one with a cliff hanger. Cross my heart and hope to die~ Hehehe.**

**I would have updated this sooner but something happened to my laptop. My dad hijacked it and somehow all my data was erased ;A; So I had my mum take my laptop to a repair shop. Luckily I managed to savage my lost data. *happy dance***

**Also I'm doing another RinxHaru fanfic. I'm working on it. It won't be out from at least a week. I'm also doing a collab with my bestie, Jetstorm1 =Odd name for a girl…No offense my dear Rachel *sarcastic voice***

**Anyways I hope you review it. It really means a lot to me if you review my story **

**PS. I think I made my RinRin-chan-san OOC as well as Haru…Please forgive me! Gomenasai! *bows really low to the point of kneeling***

**Toaster-chan, it's Sunday in my country ;) ****I like Sealy-san's review. I was grinning ear to ear when I read it. ****Lindy-san Thanks for understanding~ ****Lanessa-san Hahaha. Tenjou-san Aigato. Shoot-san thanks and it's okay I understand :) To the rest I cannot reply or don't know you're name. T.H.A.N.K Y.O.U~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Chinese New Year to everyone who is reading this! And REALLY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY RINRIN~ Free season 2! OMFG! I can't believe we are going to have a 2****nd**** season! I'm so sorry that I didn't update this story. I was so busy preparing for Chinese New Year and celebrating it. I even didn't have time for my phone. Oh my. :O **

**As I promised no more cliffhangers for a few chapters *sigh* Also if this story gets to 50 reviews, I was planning on a very extra steamy yaoi situation :P **

**Okay! Let's continue where we left off!**

Rin rushed to push the button to call the nurse to Haru's room then he proceeded to fling the photos off the table.

The photos fall off the table like how leaves fall the tree branch in autumn and hit the ground.

"Geez, Matsuoka. You should have just given them to me and not throw them off the floor." Mikobashi said as he started to pick the photos up one by one.

Then the 2 nurses and Doctor Shiori rushed in along with Makoto, Rei and Nagisa.

"What's wrong with Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked worried.

"He is having an anxiety attack. His heart is beating too fast. Hand me the benzodiazepine." Doctor Shiori said as she stretched her hand out. One of the nurse quickly took a small bottle full of liquid and took the syringe, inserted the needle into the bottle and pulled the handle so that the liquid would go into the tube. She measured how much she needed and once she is done, she handed the syringe to Doctor Shiori. "Hold him down please."

Makoto, Rei and Nagisa nodded as they hold Haru down while Doctor Shiori injected the drug into Haru to calm him down. The heart monitor started to beep slowly indicating that Haru was calming down. Doctor Shiori then asked one of the nurses for another drug to fill the syringe as she handed the syringe back to the nurse. The nurse then took out another bottle, this time it was Diprivan to make Haru fall asleep again. She injected it into Haru and within a few minutes, Haru was asleep.

They all breathed in the sight of relief all except Rin who stood at the corner of the room watching helplessly. He couldn't do anything. Mikoshiba was standing next Rin, witnessing all that was happening around him. Rin turned his head and stared at his captain, his hair covering his eyes, thinking that he was helpless and couldn't do anything to help Haru. It was his fault that he left Haru alone in the locker room that day. If he didn't Haru wouldn't be in the position he is now. He needs to do something now. For the sick of Haru, the sick of revenge that they did something so horrible to Haru.

"Captain, let me see the photos of the boys who you think beaten Haru up. Judging by Haru's reaction I say it is them." Rin said coldy.

Mikoshiba handed the photos to Rin. Rin took them and started going through them. Instantly, he recognized that they boys in the photo were the boys that he beaten up that day when they refused that Rin entered the locker room. Slowly all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place in Rin's head. They all made sense now, why didn't they let Rin into the locker room was because they are the ones who beaten and raped Haru. Rin felt anger boiling up inside of him. Knowing that he would be kicked out of Haru's room again if he did anything stupid, Rin walked out of the room quietly with the photos in this hand. No one noticed that Rin was gone except Mikoshiba who started to noticed that something was very wrong about one of his top swimmers after a few minutes. Realization quickly hit Mikoshiba as he realized that Rin might want revenge on what the boys did to Haru. By the time Mikoshiba rushed out of the room looking for Rin. Rin was gone. He was too late.

"How long would Haru-chan be asleep Shiori-sensaei? Ohh! Where's Rin-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"Ehh? Where's Rin?! I thought he was here a second ago." Makoto said as he looked around the room.

"Nanase-san would be asleep for about 2 hours. The dose I gave him is quite small so he would be asleep long." Doctor Shiori replied to Nagisa's question. "Now if you excused me, I have to tend to other patients as well." And with that, the doctor left the room leaving Makoto, Nagisa, Rei and a sleeping Haru to wondered where Rin disappeared off to.

* * *

Rin was outside of the hospital, staring at a tree. It reminded him of the sakura tree in middle school where he, Haru, Makoto and Nagisa attended. He clenched the photos in his hand as tears fell down his eyes. He couldn't hurt the people who hurt Haru because Haru would not approve of that and Rin knew that it was wrong. Rin thought back of when he and Haru were kissing. Haru's lips were cut but it was so soft to the touch. He remembered that they both got hard by that one passionate kiss. Rin could still feel Haru's touch on his lips as they went for seconds. Rin wanted to do this again. He wanted to hold Haru in his arms.

_*ring ring ring* _

Rin's phone rang. Rin wiped his tears and calmed himself down before answering the phone. "Hello? Who's this?"

"O..Onii-chan?" came a female voice.

"Gou? What do you want?"

"You said you're going to be home by 5 to help make Haruka-sempai's dinner. It's our turn to make his dinner remember?"

"It's not even 5 yet. It's only…" Rin checked his watch, "4.40."

"But you would normally be back by then Onii-chan."

"Alright, I'm coming now." Rin said hanging the phone up.

Rin sighed as he left the hospital and walked towards the train station to see if he can catch the train before the 'rush' comes.

**I will update chapter 5 within 24 hours. Promised! So stay tune people! I need reviews! Pretty please? I love reading them and you guys only gave me 2…that totally broke my heart….But I'm trying to keep positive that reviews will come in **


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel like the previous chapter was like kinda rushed…Don't you think so? So I'm gonna make this the longest chapter ever! Yay! Hopefully there would be some yaoi bits I can think of before the grand finale. **

**Also there won't be so much updates in March. My monthly exams are coming up so I have cram study everything. That's something that is bad and something I'm good at….**

**Now! On with the story!**

"Noo! Onii-san! You're doing it wrong. You have to crack them like this." Gou instructed Rin as she show him how to crack an egg.

"Huh? You mean I have to crack it on the edge of the bowl first? Then only open it up? Tch! Fuck this. Cooking is just too hard." Rin said clearly frustrated.

"No, it's not hard. You just don't have the patience to learn. What happen to the patience Onii-chan I one know when I was in preschool? You know the one who doesn't give up no matter what."

"I grew and realized how stupid I acted."

"C'mon Onii-chan! Do it for Haruka-sempai," his sister obviously trying to encourage him.

Upon hearing Haru's name, Rin manage to get all his patience to try and cook something delicious for his loved one. "Fine. Give me the damn egg."

Gou smiled as she dragged Rin back into the kitchen and handed him the egg. Some but surely Rin just the hand of it and in no time, Rin was cracking a few eggs confidently. "Now Onii-chan, you have to beat them together to combine them. Don't forget to add salt and pepper. But please don't add too much or else Haruka-sempai will hate it," Gou said as she handed Rin the beater.

Rin took the beater, holding the bowl of eggs in his hands; he started to beat the egg mixture furiously until bubbles were forming in the mixture. "Geez! Onii-chan you don't have to beat it so hard." Gou said as she took the bowl away from Rin's hands and add salt and pepper. Rin just stared at his sister utterly silent, wondering how on earth girls knew all of this.

"Onii-chan can you give me the beater? I need to mix it together so that the salt and pepper are mix with egg properly." Rin complied and gave her the beater. Gou gently mixed the egg mixture gently and sat the bowl down at side of the counter once she was finished. Gou then started to grab a chair to climb up on the counter to open a cabinet that she couldn't reach. "Onii-chan d..don't look, okay." Gou said as she tried to balance on the counter while pulling her skirt down so that Rin couldn't see her panties.

"Gou be careful. Don't fall off." Rin warned his sister.

"Sure. Just don't look!" She opened the cabinet door and pulled out a frying pan but Gou use a little too much strength. "Woah! Ahh! Onii—chaaannn!"

Gou's eyes was still close when Rin caught her in his arms. She slowly opened them, "O..Onii-chan?"

"Geez! That's why I told you to be careful. Are alright? Does it hurt? Anywhere?"

"I'm fine Onii-chan. Thanks for the save." Gou said as she got off and continue on like that fall didn't even happen. She placed the pan on the stove and turned on the fire to medium heat. She bought all the cut up vegetables, meat, the egg mixture that Rin did and some flavourings next to the stove. "Onii-chan I need you to be careful when you put in the ingredient s in the pan, makes sure the oil doesn't splash you and that the food doesn't burn. You need to keep your eyes on the stove got it? Don't worry I will be here to take over if you do something wrong. We don't want you to poison Haruka-sempai with your cooking, don't we?"

"Yeah…"Rin mumbled as he stared blankly at the stove, not sure if he can do it or poison Haru.

* * *

Rin sighed as he got into the train with a bento box full of his so called bestly done cooking effects that he made just for Haru.

Rin's phone started to buzz. He checked the screen and saw that he received a text from Mikoshiba saying that since Haru couldn't tell him that they were the boys who hurt him. The police had no choice but to release them and that the police are dropping them off at Iwatobi Station because the Police Station was so close to it.

After a few stations, the announcer announced, '_Next station. Iwatobi Station.'_

Rin got off at Iwatobi Station unconsciously. The same faces kept surfacing in his head, the faces of the boys who hurt his Haru. Rin looked around the station and within in a split second he saw them, the ones who hurt Haru. He pushed through the crowd and caught up with them. He grabbed one of the boys by the collar, dragged him out of the station to a secluded area back alleyway, all the while glaring at his face. The 2 boys followed stupidly, hoping to see some action. Finally, Rin tossed him to the ground, "What you did to Haru was unforgivable. Now you're going to suffer the consequences of your actions."

"Heh? You're going to take action on us? You and what army?" The boy answered Rin.

"This army!" Rin said as he sent the boy flying off with a punch. The boy hit the wall and fell unconscious. The 3 other boys now sensing that this was getting serious, started to surround Rin. Rin cracked his knuckles confidently, smirked and place the bento on the ground. "Didn't I gave you a beating last time? I remember you were running off with a tail between your legs."

"Shut up. We didn't run off. We just surrendered," said one of the boys.

"That's the same as running off you asshole. Now, let's get this little party started." Rin randomly grabbed one of the boys and punched him in the face and then gave a horse kick to his abdomen. The boy coughed up blood as Rin punch him again and again. The other boys just watched helplessly as Rin beat up his friend. He glanced over to his right to see his other friend unconscious. When Rin was finished with the boy, he tossed him to the side. Rin then walked over to another boy, grabbed his collar and readied a punch when the boy started squealing, "Please! Don't hurt me! I p…promised to not do it again. Me and friends won't lay a finger on Nanase Haruka ever again! Just please don't hurt me!"

"Heh? You think I care about that now?"

"Please! I promise not to hurt you or your friends ever again. Just please spare me! Me and my friends promised that we won't ever come nearly 150 meters of a radius of you and your friends! Just don't hurt me! We will all quit the swimming club! We promise not to show our faces to you ever again!"

"You heard that? The rest of you? Are you agreeable to the terms your friends just set?" Rin looked at them. His eyes showed nothing but pure hatred.

"Y..Yes! We are!"

"Good! Now scram, take your friends with you. I do not want a single word about your little punishment. You got it?" Rin said as he let go of the boy's collar. Two boys each helped their injured friends up and ran, not looking back at Rin.

Rin now alone at the back alleyway just realized what he just did. He couldn't believe that his let his anger to take control of him again. Lately, he had been have moments that he was just angry. He had been having it since Haru got hurt. Rin wondered if this will disappear now that he had taken care of the boys. He took a deep breath and let the cool night air calm him down before picking up the bento again and walking back to the station to catch another train to the station that was nearby the hospital where Haru was.

* * *

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Haru?" Rin peeked into the room to see Haru awake and patiently waiting for his dinner.

"What took you so long Rin?" Haru asked looking concerned, noticing that something was very wrong with Rin as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. Rin placed the bento in front of Haru, bent down and kissed Haru. Haru responded to the kiss. Rin licked Haru's lips and Haru taking note that Rin wanted some tongue action, parted his lips and invited Rin inside. Their tongue rubbed again each other. Haru wrapped his arms around Rin as they kissed harder. Rin pushed the table away to the side of the bed as started to touch Haru's body. Haru trembled as Rin caressed his body. Rin pulled away from Haru's lips and started to trail his tongue from Haru's lips to his neck. Rin softly bit Haru on the neck, leaving a mark then he licked it. Haru shivered in pleasure, the heart monitor started to slowly beep faster and faster.

Rin placed his hand under Haru's shirt and found Haru's nipples; he then pinched them gently, making Haru give out a small and very cute moan. "Rin…Mmm!" Haru moaned as Rin teased Haru's nipples.

Rin couldn't take it anymore. He stopped licking Haru's neck and pulled Haru's shirt up and started to suck on his lover's nipples. He bit them softly, licked them and finally sucking on them. Haru moaned louder but he was straggling to keep his voice low. The pleasure he was receiving from Rin from just teasing his nipples was incredible. _'Rin, he sure knows his stuff…' _Haru thought. Rin looked up at Haru, his eyes filled with lust, continued to suck on Haru's nipples. "Rin…Mmm…D…Don't! If you continue…Ahh…Mmm…someone will find us! Ahh!"

Rin stopped what he was doing, looked at Haru and smirked, "Well then, you just have to keep your voice low so that no one can hear us." Rin kissed Haru again. Their tongues collided again. Saliva dripped down from Haru's mouth as Rin continue to kiss him passionately. Rin's hand started to move and glided down to Haru's lower part. He pulled away the covers, revealing that Haru has gotten hard. Rin slipped his hand into Haru's boxers, grabbed his thing and started to move his hand up and down. Haru wanted to moan but the kiss was keeping him from doing so. All that came out was, "Mmm! Mmm…"

Rin knew that Haru wanted to moan so he pulled away from Haru's lips again and trail his tongue all the way down to Haru's nipples. He started to tease them even much harder than he did before.

Haru moaned loudly, "Ahhh! Rin! Mmm! Don't! Ahh! Haha."

"You like that. Don't you Haru?" Rin smiled at his lover.

Haru gave a slight nodded., Rin's stopped teasing Haru's nipples as he tried to pull down Haru's boxer with his free hand while trying to pleasure Haru. Haru knew that Rin wanted Haru's boxers off so with Haru's help, the boxers were removed and Rin could start moving his hand faster and faster on his cock. Haru's face was twisted in pure utter pleasure, moaning and crying out Rin's name.

"Rin! Go faster! Ahhh! Nooo! Mmmm! Faster Rin! Faster! Harder!" Haru cried as Rin tried his best to fulfil Haru's wishes.

"Nooo! I'm…I'm gonna …cu..cum! Rinn!" Haru shouted as he came. White, hot liquid irrupted from Haru's cock and splurged his cum all over his entire abdomen.

"Hahaha," Haru panted as he relaxed into the bed. "Rin…"

"Hmm?" Rin looked at Haru as he licked Haru's cum off his fingers and then Haru's stomach and sucked off all the extra cum off Haru's cock. Haru grabbed Rin's hair when Rin started to blow him. "Rin…Enough…. My stomach hurts."

"Okay." Rin said reluctantly as he pulled away from Haru's cock, licked his lips. Rin was hard too but he didn't seem bother about it. Haru knew that Rin hard but he kept his mouth shut because he was still recovering from what Rin just did with him.

"Rin…Some is off about you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just took care some of business. Besides, eat your dinner before it gets cold. Gou taught me how to make it so better eat it."

"You made this?" Haru asked surprised.

"Yeah…It's because…You know..We're…lovers now." Rin said not looking at Haru's face. He was blushing really red.

Haru blushed as well as soon as he heard that Rin made his dinner for him, he was glad that Rin would do something for him.

Rin undid the cloth tied around the bento and opened the cover of the container revealing, fried sweet egg, sauté vegetables, grilled mackerel and rice.

Haru's face lit up when he saw mackerel. Rin smiled to himself, he knew that Haru would love it when he added mackerel to the bento.

Haru dig into the bento made by Rin. "It's delicious Rin. I can't believe you made this."

"Well, Gou helped…I didn't know what to do."

"I see. You have to cook for me again Rin." Haru said with a serious face. *sparkle effect* (You know like the one Makoto did when he said he heard Haru laughed :3)

"Huh?" Rin said taken aback when he heard the feedback from Haru. "Sure."

Haru smiled at Rin and straight away the red head blushed so red that Haru started to laugh. Haru just thought that he had the best lover ever.

"What are you laughing at? Huh Haru?!"

"Nothing."

"Geez Haru!"

And Rin neglected to leave Haru's room and ended up sleeping over at the hospital….He got into trouble the next day for not telling the guard about his little night out.

**So that wraps up Chapter 5. I really miss the cliffhangers! Makes life more interesting! **

**Here are some random questions to get your little yaoi-loving brain thinking. Will the boys come back for revenge? What will Gou's reaction be when she finds out that her Onii-chan is dating Haru? Will Rin be in trouble for beating up the boys?**

**All will be reveal when we hit 30 reviews! Hehehe! *evil smile* Only way to get more reviews according to my cousin….So blame her not me! **

**Another RinHaru fanfic will be coming to your computers soon! Stay tuned for the released. Warning, it's a oneshot and I may do a chapter 2 just for the yaoi!**

**Also anybody here like No.6? Me and bestie are planning to do a No.6 collab. Very interesting story plot and very cruel and very yaoi-ish. Also coming soon to your computers! **

**Okay. PLEASE ANSWER THIS! So I do a really steamy and detail yaoi scene like this one or what? Also any suggestions for the yaoi scenes? I have some but I don't think they are that good.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm planning on changing the names of this fanfic….I don't really like the current name so help me out please? Fate Taking Off, Turning Point, Does He Know? or you guys can help me come up with something for the title **

**Thanks for the amazing reviews. There were all so sweet! My plan for the released of the next 3 chapters: 1****st**** chapter…is this one. 2****nd**** chapter will be release somewhere next week before Valentine's Day and the 3****rd**** one will be release on Valentine's Day. So I hope you like this schedule. **

**Okay. Enough talk. Let's get on with the story.**

Nanase Haruka was swimming around in a swimming pool when suddenly 2 big, strong hands pulled him out of the water and threw him against the wall. Haru closed his eyes instinctly when he knew he was about to be thrown. When he opened his eyes again, all he saw was utter darkness. Left. Right. Up. Down. Nothing but darkness. Suddenly the lights were turned on; in front of Haru were 5 high schoolers. They looked oddly familiar to Haru and the look of them sent chills down Haru's back. Haru instinctly started to ran down the hallway, the boys looked at each other, laughed and started to give chase to Haru.

After 10 minutes or so of endlessly running, Haru started to tire out and they started to catch up to him. Haru knew he just had to keep going because if anyone of them were caught up to him, he will be in big trouble. He kept on running but he suddenly stumbled and fell to the ground. He looked back and they were getting closer then he looked up, there in front of him was a door. If he could just get to the door, he would be able to escape the boys chasing him. He quickly got up and continue running ignoring the pain in his legs, he couldn't give up now.

Haru reached the door and tried to open it but it was locked. The boys were almost where Haru was standing. Haru frantically kept on turning the lock but it was no use. A second later, the 5 high schoolers were in front of him.

One of them then took a key out of his pocket and held it out to Haru teasingly, "Looking for this Nanase Haruka-kun?"

Haru looked at him emotionless, waiting for the right opportunity to snatch the key out from the boy's grasp.

"Tch." I seriously hate that face yours. But don't worry, you will be making an entirely different face when we're done with you. Get him." The rest of the boys started to surround Haru, walking closer to him with their hands reached out to grab him.

The next thing Haru knew was that he was in a dark room, the only light was lamp above him, centring him like Haru was under a spotlight; he was tied up with chains, naked. Haru started tugging on the chains but it was no use. Haru couldn't free himself, the harder he tugged at the chains, the tighter they became.

The door opened and in walked the 5 boys. They grinned from ear to ear when they saw Haru trying to free himself. "Nanase Haruka-kun it's no use no matter how hard you try," one of the boys said, he had blue eyes and blonde hair indicating that he was not fully or not Japanese. "My name is Harry Kobayashi and this is…"Harry said pointing to the boy next to him with black wild hair, his eye was a golden fiery color, "Kimura Ryuuichi. The rest of my gang are….," Harry said pointing from Ryuuichi's right, "Sasaki Tetsuya, Kurokiba Shoichi and Kikuchi Aki. I hope you will get you know them well because they will be getting your body prepare for me." Harry smiled evilly.

Tetsuya had shoulder length auburn hair and amber eyes while Shoichi had black and messy hair and droopy red eyes. Aki had white hair tied up in a short ponytail and had amesyth colored eyes.

"Neh Harry-sama…Can I be the one who touches him first?" Shoichi asked with a distinct laziness in his tone.

"Not yet. We still have to get him hard and horned up, remember Ichi-chan?" Ryuuichi said smile playing on his lips.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Shoichi said. "Aki-nii do you have the drug on you?"

"Yeah I do. Do I inject in now Harry-sama?" Aki said taking out a small bluish black box. He opened it, revealing a syringe and a small bottle containing a whitish cloudy liquid.

"Sure. You have to prepare him before you go and have you fun and all the while loosening up for me." Harry said as he leaned against the wall.

Aki took out the syringe and stuck the needle into the bottle to pull out the weird liquid out. He then walked over to Haru with the syringe in his left hand. Haru was struggling franticly. "Now. Now. Don't be like that Haru-kun. Let me inject this into you. If you move, it might be very painful but don't worry, once it in your body. Your body will never, ever feel pleasure that will be given to you before."

Haru shook his head. "No! Get away from me!"

"Don't be so mean Haru-chan." Aki said grabbing Haru's chin with his right hand and plunged the needle of the syringe in Haru's arm and injected the drug in. Haru screamed in pain when the needle hit him. Never before that had he had such pain from just a single injection.

"Ohh Aki? Did you do it correctly?" Tetsuya said observing his friend.

"Eh? You don't trust me Sasaki-kun? I mean look at him. The drug is already taking effect." Aki said with a sarcastic sad face.

Haru's body started to feel hot and strange. His cock rose to its highest peak that Haru have ever seen and experienced in his life. He unconsciously started to shake his butt, sort of in a twerking motion as if it wants something. Shoichi walked over to Haru. "Harry-sama, look at him….Can I?"

"Go ahead Shoichi. You guys as well. Have fun with him before I take over." Harry smirked.

Shoichi then grabbed Haru's cock from behind, stopping Haru from 'twerking' (look I don't want to use this word but it's the only word that I could come up with to describe the moving motion)

He shoved two fingers into Haru's ass and started to stroke Haru's cock really hard. Haru didn't want to moan but a few escaped from his lips.

Slowly, one by one, Tetsuya, Aki and Ryuuichi joined Shoichi. They all pick places to forced pleasure Haru. Tetsuya took Haru's niples while Aki and Ryuuichi had Haru's hand on their cocks, making him stroke them. After a while, Aki grabbed Haru's hair and pulled his head towards his cock to make Haru suck on it.

Haru still have some fight in him; bit the head of Aki's cock. "Tch! You still have the nerve to do that?!" with that being said, Aki slapped Haru so hard on the cheek that Haru splat out some blood.

Haru glared at Aki and Ryuuichi and that's when Harry got up and walked towards Haru. "Heh? You will still fight back even if it is hopeless for you. I like you," the blond said as he held Haru's chin.

"Ehh? Harry-sama is gonna take over now? But I'm not finished yet!" whined Shoichi.

"You will get to continue later Shoichi, after when I'm done with Nanase-kun here."

"Hai." Shiochi reluctantly agreed as he and the boys move away from Haru and let their leader take over.

Harry looked at Haru with his greedy and cold blue eyes, grabbed Haru's hair and forced his cock into Haru's mouth. Haru nearly chocked because the shoved was so sudden. Harry forced Haru back on forth on his cock, ripping some of Haru's hair out. Tears stream down Haru's face, not only because he was in pain but because he wanted to save his body for that special someone that he was waiting to be confessed to.

Harry then moved Haru's head faster and faster on his cock until he came inside of Haru's mouth. He then made Haru look up at him, "You better swallow all of that or you will regret that you didn't," he said as he forced shut Haru's mouth.

When Haru finally swallowed it, Harry let go of Haru. Haru started to coughed. He took in fresh breaths of air as he slowly to recover but Harry didn't give time for Haru to recover completely as he forced 3 of his fingers inside Haru's ass. Haru's eyes widen as he realized just what Harry wanted to do to him.

Feeling that Haru is ready, Harry probed his cock into Haru's ass. "Stop! C'mon stop! It's not going to fit. Stoooppp!"

* * *

"Ha…Ha…Ha," Haru panted as he opened his eyes, sweat dripped down his face as he looked around the room realizing that he was in his hospital room. He tried to recall what happen the following night. He was with Rin. They kissed. He ate dinner made by Rin. They talked what he and Rin wanted to do after Haru got out.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Haru? Can I come in?" a male voice called out from the outside the door.

Haru jumped at the sound of the knocking of the door. He took the towel that was hanging on the side of his bed and wiped off his sweat, all the while recomposing himself. He didn't want to trouble anybody, not even his friends any longer. The beat up he had, had scared the shit out of them. He couldn't let them worry about him any longer especially Rin. Rin had been taking care of Haru for nearly a month now at the hospital, always pushing himself to finish his training regimen and rushing over to get Haru, his dinner and staying to take care of him until it's really late at night then going home to rest and starting the cycle all over again.

Haru loved Rin but he couldn't stand seeing Rin looking so exhausted every day and trying to hide the fact away from Haru. Haru had enough. He wanted his wounds and injuries to heal so that everyone wouldn't be so worried about him and it wouldn't be so hard on Rin.

Haru looked at the door, now composed and with usually face with not much emotion on it, "Sure, it's open."

"Hey Haru. How are you feeling?" said a boy who has olive green hair and was carried a plastic bag with containers in it.

"Makoto I'm fine. Where's Rin? I thought he stayed over."

"Rin? He's sleeping on the floor, near the window."

Haru turned his head to the left and look down, there his beloved was, sleeping in a sleeping bag. Rin looks so peaceful.

"When he wakes up, he's going to complain that his back hurts." Makoto sighed as he sat the plastic beg down and started to take out the contents. "Haru….Are you okay?"

"Eh? Why?"

"You look like you seen a ghost."

"No, it's nothing."

"Really? You know you can just tell me, Rin, Nagisa or Rei anything."

"What did you bring?" Haru said desperately to change the subject.

"I bought you breakfast. Mother made mackerel for you." Makoto said as he opened the containers, the smell arose and spread throughout the room. The container contained mackerel, rice and some miso soup. "I also bought breakfast for Rin when I heard he stayed over again."

Haru's stomach growled as he caught the smell of grilled mackerel. Makoto smiled as he handed Haru the utensils and the food then he walked over to Rin and wanted to wake him up but Haru stopped him, "Don't. I will wake him up later. Just leave the food there."

"Sure." Makoto said smiling as he took note of what is going on between Rin and Haru. "Haru. So how did Rin tell you?"

Haru nearly choked on his food when he heard the question. He coughed up some rice. Makoto quickly poured a glass of water for Haru and gave him the glass. Haru gulped down the water quickly.

Haru now recovered enough to talked, "He told me straight to my face."

"Eh?! Rin did that? I get that even Rin can be straight forward but he just said it like that…"

"Yeah. Do you know that Rin is a pretty good kisser?"

"Haru, you don't mind that Rin and you did it already?"

"No. Rin refused to do it because I'm still injured."

"I see." Makoto said with a sigh of relief while staring at Rin. "Haru I guess you're happy with Rin? He finally told you that he likes you."

"Yeah, he did. Rin's a good guy. But I don't get what goes on in his head. He's been acting strange lately."

"We can't blame him. He was the one who found you first. I guess that must be pretty horrible for him to find the guy he likes like that."

"I guess so. Makoto, can you keep an eye on Rin for me? To make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Sure Haru." Makoto said with a smile.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

The door swung opened and Doctor Shiori walked in. "Good morning gentlemen," she greeted.

"Good morning Doctor Shiori-san." Makoto smiled at her.

"I came here to inform Nanasa-san that we will be taking him to a psychologist to help him get through the pain and traumatising incident that you suffered later this afternoon after lunch. He will help you to recover back to your formal life before we released you from the hospital and send you back home."

"Okay." Haru said as he continued eating his mackerel.

"Jaa, Haru I will be going now. I have to get to school before 2nd period. Mum will bring lunch and tell Rin to eat, okay?"

"Sure Makoto."

Makoto then left Haru's room in a hurry, not wanting to be late for school.

"Nanase-san, how are you feeling? Any pain still?" Doctor Shiori asked Haru as she changed Haru's IV drip.

"My hip still hurts from time to time but other than that, it's fine," Haru said while he continued eating his mackerel occasionally glancing at Rin's sleeping face.

"Alright, I will come back later with your medication, an hour from now." Doctor Shiori said as she took one finally look at Haru, assessing him and his condition before leaving the room, "Nanase-san, you know you can tell your partner there, sleeping on the floor anything and not keep everything to yourself, it's not good. I'm not psychologist but I can tell when there is something wrong with my patiences.

Doctor Shiori left Haru's room, leaving Haru, his favorite mackerel breakfast, Rin's food and a very tired and peaceful sleeping Rin in the room alone.

**Okay….So this chapter is kinda depressing but I wanna expose Haru's uke and vulnerable side….This chapter was longer than I expected O.O **

**So please, please, please review this! Remember the No.6 collab I said to stay tune for? Well, I set the release date for it and it's on Valentine's Day! Ain't it just a great day to release it? While the other oneshot RinHaru fanfic, I have yet to set a date. Still deciding. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so tired after my Standard Taking event….But I will still write this chapter! I totally forgot that I got several projects that had very tight deadlines. Monthly exams are coming up so I have to finish all of my assignments. **

**Enough of my complaining. I'm sorry. The story is much more important at the moment. Today is Valentine's Day! So Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you like this chapter…**

It's has been an hour already since Haru finished his breakfast and he started to wonder if Rin will wake up soon. It's already 11am and Rin is not awake yet. He must be really exhausted to sleep until this late.

Haru stared down at Rin, all the while thinking how Rin can be so sweet and aggressive sometimes but then Haru's gazed shifted toward the water in the jug which was placed on a table next to his bed. He wondered when he will be able to swim. When will he be able to feel the touch of water once more? The familiar touch that he had known since a few years ago, the excitement that swimming gives him whenever he is in the water.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Doctor Shiori walked in and was carrying a trap with small bottle, a syringe, and about 2-3 pills. She placed the tray on the table, "He's still not awake Nanase-san?" Doctor Shioro asked politely as she picked up the syringe and the small bottle, inserted the needle into the bottle, pulled the handle and the liquid inside the bottle was drawn inside of the syringe's tube.

Doctor Shiori then took hold of Haru's IV drip tube and injected the liquid inside. "The painkiller will stop the pain for a while, about a few hours. Please take you medicine Nanase-san."

She then placed the syringe down and poured a glass of water for Haru and gave it to him so that he can swallow the medicine all in one gulp.

Haru took the medicine and took the glass of water and gulped it down at one go, swallowing hard.

"Nanase-san, I have set a date for your release. It would be one month from now, on this day. Don't worry; it's on a weekend so it will be easier for you. Also, we decided to send you to psychologist in about half hour from now because the psychologist has something that came up." The female doctor said before leaving the room, taking the tray that she had bought in with her.

Haru now left alone with Rin again in the room. Rin was still sleeping but Haru enjoy watching Rin sleep. He have never seen Rin so at peace in his life. Ever since, Rin moved to Australia, Haru felt like he had messed up Rin with the swim-off that he had with him before Rin left for Australia.

He was so glad to see Rin after the 4 years that they had been apart, only to find out that Rin's personality had drastically changed but on the day of that when Rin once again gave up swimming again during the competition, it broke Haru's heart. It shattered his passion for swimming once again. He felt like his whole world fell apart when he found out that he may never swim with Rin ever again.

But was relieved when Rin confessed to him under a tree that reminded them of the sakura tree in middle school that Rin always wanted to swim with Haru and a piece of the Rin Haru knew in the past was still inside of Rin made him very happy.

Once everything was settled and Rin was friends with Haru, Makoto, Nagisa and Rei, they frequently held combined swimming practices at each other's school but most of the time after school, Rin would take the train and go to Iwatobi High to have his swimming practice with them instead with his team but when competitions are drawing nearly, Rin was restricted from going to swim with Haru and the others at Iwatobi High because Mikoshiba needed Rin to prepare.

Haru was happy and satisfied with this arrangement and other than having Rin over at Iwatobi swimming with them; they also planned outings together to make up the lost time that Rin was in Australia. Sometimes, it would just be Rin and Haru going out together, doing whatever they felt like doing, going anywhere they wanted, eating whatever they felt like.

Haru smiled as he remembered these things when he realized that Rin was moving. Rin turned his entire body towards the right and as if on the mark, hit his head against leg of Haru's bed. Now fully awake and groaning in pain, Rin was rolling on the fall, having both hands on his forehead. Haru smile and let out a small giggle as he was observing Rin. Rin got up, popping a joint in his neck and look at Haru. Suddenly, Haru started bursting out laughter. Rin looked at Haru, confused.

"What?!" Rin said obviously confused and angry.

"Rin….Your head….There's a huge bumped on it." Haru said as he tried to recomposed himself.

"Huh?! What did you mea…." Rin said as rushed towards the bathroom, to look at the mirror to see how badly the bump was. Staring at the mirror Rin gingerly touched the bump and winced in pain.

After a while, Rin came out of the bathroom, the bump, now was smaller when he had when he first hit his head against the bed leg.

Haru was sitting up on the bed when Rin walked over and kissed Haru on the lips, not giving Haru the chance to enjoy to the kiss fully. "That was your punishment for laughing at me." Rin grinned.

"Rin…" Haru was unsatisfied, started to ask Rin for more but then realized that Rin was eating his so called 'breakfast'. Rin had sweet egg, some stir fried vegetables, some meat and rice.

"What Haru?" Rin said as he took another bite of his food.

"No..It's nothing." Haru said realizing that Rin wouldn't give him what he wants right now.

"Jeez! Haru, you shouldn't give so easily. I would give you what you want if you begged a little bit more." Rin said as he put down his spoon, halfway through his meal and pushed the bento to one side.

Now looking at Haru, Rin leaned in closer to Haru and before Haru knew it, Rin was having his lips on Haru's. Haru was taken aback by the sudden kiss but he let Rin in. Their tongues collided and rubbed against each other. Saliva dripped down for the corner of Haru's mouth as the kiss got more intense by each passing moment. Rin guided Haru's tongue around his, all the while, making Haru hard.

Rin's hand trailed down to Haru's erection. Haru flinched when Rin touched it and he pull away from the kiss and push Rin away.

"Haru?" Rin said looking a bit hurt.

"….."

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Rin looked at the door then he decided to continue eating while Haru stared at Rin, searching for any sign that Rin might still want to do it after what he just did.

The person waited at the door for a few seconds before coming in, pushing a wheelchair. The nurse then took Haru IV drip and hung it on the metal hanger. "Nanase-san?" the nurse said as she gestured to the wheelchair, asking him to get on it. "It's time for your appointment."

Haru pull his blanket towards the side and started to get up when suddenly a wave of pain washed over his body. He flinched and groaned in pain. The nurse quickly helped him onto the wheelchair. Haru clenched his teeth as he tried to position himself in the wheelchair to get comfortable because the nurse didn't do a really good job of helping Haru on it.

The nurse then manoeuvred the wheel chair towards the direction of the door and pushed Haru out, before leaving the room, Haru took one last glanced at Rin.

"Rin…." Haru said softly.

"Haru, I will come back later. I need to get back to the school after I finish my food. Call me when you're done with your stuff."

"Sure."

**I know it's quite short….but I don't have enough time to type more….I have a dinner tonight and a birthday party tomorrow. It doesn't exactly give me the time to type a fluffy chapter for Valentine's Day but I will make it up to you guys. Promise!**

**I will upload the No.6 collab later…..I'm only at the halfway point of chapter 1. My bestie have Chapter 2….it's only because me…that the story is not uploaded yet..I feel so bad!**

**Any progress coming up with the new name for this Fanfic? If you have, leave it in the review section! I really appreciate that. Thanks!**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well sorry for such a long update! I have been receiving lots of projects because it's exam month now. The only reason I can write this chapter is because I have fallen sick. **

Rin sighed as he walked through the empty street. He had just left the hospital where he got rejected by Haru. He wondered if he did something wrong to Haru. He remembered that he and Haru was getting on but then Haru suddenly pushed him away.

Rin snapped back to reality as a gush of cold wind blew in his direction. Rin pulled his jacket around him tighter to block out the cold. He looked up, dark clouds were looming, a sign that it was going to rain. Rin hurried to the train station, not wanting to get caught in the rain.

Just as he reached the station, it started to rain. Rin smirked as he scanned his pass and walked toward the platform, just in time as the train arrived.

After passing a few stations, Rin reached at his destination. He scanned his pass again and walked out of the station. The rain was now reduced to a small shower and Samezuka high is just around the corner. Rin pulled his jacket again and ran through the rain, only getting wet a little.

He signed in at the counter and made his way towards his room. He closed the door behind him, leaned again it and sighed. He then took off his clothes and threw them into the laundry basket. Now walking towards the bathroom, totally bare and showing off skin Rin looked at his body in the mirror, he had a fairly muscle toned body. Still wondering why Haru pushed him away, he stepped into the shower and turn on the water. Jets of luke warm water hit his skin. Rin stood underneath the water like fall on him. _Was it that he wasn't skilled enough? Or was that Haru though that he couldn't satisfy him. Maybe it was that Haru was still freak out about doing this. _Rin then realized that it couldn't be that Haru was still freaked out about the incident that he had. Haru was acting strange this morning.

Rin smiled to himself now knowing why Haru pushed him away, started to think of ways that he could help Haru through this and now finished with his shower, stepped out of the bathroom, dipping wet, a towel around his neck and another one around his waist.

He blew dry his hair and threw on his uniform, took his books and rushed to be on time for third period, leaving his phone behind in the room.

* * *

Haru now finished his appointment with the psychologist was in the garden at the back of the hospital. He has asked the nurse who was helping to push Haru around to leave him alone about an hour or so.

Haru took out his phone and try to call Rin but it kept going into voice mail. He wondered if Rin was mad that he pushed him away. It's just that Haru couldn't do that right now, not after what happened to him. The thought of someone putting his thing up his ass sent shivers down his spine.

Finally, Haru decided to text Rin to tell him that he finished his little visit with the psychologist. Hoping that Rin would reply him soon or would call him back.

Haru then sighed and thought back to his visit with the psychologist.

Haru was pushed into a vanilla-scented room with the song Goldberg Variations: Aria by J.S. Bach being played. Haru wondered what were the music and the funny smell in the room. Haru was about to ask the British dirty blond woman that looks like she was in her mid-20s why the piano music and the smell.

"It's Goldberg Variations: Aria by J.S. Bach and the room is vanilla-scented. I made arrangement when I heard about your case. The vanilla scent is to soothed comfort and the music to calm you down if you had a break down moment," the doctor answered Haru as if she read his mind. "Now take a sit or lie down," she instructed Haru and helped him up from the wheelchair and towards the couch to either sit or lie down.

"My name is Dr. Fusaki Aki and I'm from London but I was raised by my Japanese culture parents if you're wondering why a British is doing here working as a psychologist in Japan. I came here to work because of my husband's job. Now Nanase-san, Doctor Shiori told me that something was bothering you in your personal life, do you want to tell that first or you incident?" she asked politely.

Haru was hesitant at first but after a while and some pestering from the psychologist, Haru gave in and told her about his newly form relationship with Rin, their history and up to the incident.

Doctor Fusaki listened patiently with Haru and she doesn't seem to object to Haru's relationship with Rin and when Haru was done. She was taken aback with Haru's case because it is the first case that she had encounter that was so horrible and depressing.

The doctor thought long and hard about the therapy that she was going to give Haru and finally came up with a few solutions.

"Nanase-san I'm giving you this hand band to wear around your wrist so that whenever you have a break down moment, you can pull the band to help you snap you back to reality. To tell you that you are safe and no longer in that negative place," Fusaki said as she gave him a rubber hand band.

Haru took the band and placed it around his wrist. "So I just pull this when I freak out?"

"Yes. Another one of my solutions is that I want you to come back to talk to me so I can help you out. It's also good if you surround yourself with Matsuoka-kun, your friends and family. They will also help you through your recovery process. And last but not least is your relationship, I think you should tell Matsuoka-kun why you pushed him away and explain to him that you aren't ready for that kind of thing yet after what you have been through. Or you can just bring him here and the three of us can sort this out if you and he doesn't mind," she said to Haru with her hand placed on Haru's lap.

Haru nodded, "I think he would be fine with that or I will just drag him here."

After the long session with Fusaki-san, Haru and the doctor decided to talked to each other about what they like, their relationship and a lot of Rin's little angry problem.

"So you like to swim? I have a little girl who loves to swim as well. She's turning 11 soon."

"But I only swim Free. I don't swim any other styles. "

"And why is that?"

"…."

"Okay, well you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Thanks."

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Doctor Shiori walked into the room and had a little chat about Haru for a moment while 2 nurses help Haru onto the wheelchair to take him outside as Shiori thought it might help Haru.

Haru sighed as he looked up to sky, thinking that he might try to call Rin again. Hoping more than ever that Rin might pick up this time.

* * *

It was lunch time in Samezuka high and Rin just finished eating and was rushing back to his room. He realized during fifth period that he left his phone in the room.

He open the door and saw his phone vibrating, Haru was calling him but just when Rin was about to pick up the call, his phone sent Haru's call into voice mail. Rin banged the table in rage and scrambled to try and call Haru back.

He unlock the password on his phone only to see that Haru had called him 7 times and left him 9 messages and with the last call, it bought the total of missed calls to 8. Rin quick hit speed dial on Haru's number.

After a few rings, Haru picked up. "Hello? Haru?"

That was a long silence on the other end.

**Okay! I think I should start bringing the cliffhangers back. So tell me how this chapter was, basically I want you guys to review this FF. **

**Hopefully I get better soon. It's horrible to be sick with a sore throat and fever. It's** **excruciating to go through this. But on the bright side, I can finally update this and managed to recover my sleep. (I usually sleep in class)**

**I think for the next upcoming chapter, I would want to be descriptive….my teacher is bringing up that topic in class again so I'm counting this as practice….Also I can't believe that this got to its 8****th**** chapter….I always thought I would stop around chapter 5 but NO. Lol.**


End file.
